


California King Bed

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Drowning, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You have a nightmare and Loki is not there to comfort you until things get bad.  Loki does what he can to make sure you get a good night sleep.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	California King Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as male or female reader.

You were falling. No, sinking. Sinking like a stone. You held your breath, but your chest burned. The water surrounded you and you couldn’t tell which way was to the surface. All you saw was dark. The pressure pushed against you and you let your breath out to scream, your lungs filled with water. You were drowning and there was nothing you go do to stop it. Your arms flailed as the darkness creeped into the edges of your sight and everything grew colder and colder.

You shot to sitting; the sheets clinging to your sweaty body. You clawed next to you to find the other side of the bed cold, still made.

“Loki!” you yelled into the dark of the room. Your eyes worked to adjust to the dark.

Loki did not answer, and you saw no movement. Your chest tightened, and the walls closed in.

“LOKI!” you screamed out in panic.

Your legs pushed the sheets off and you scrambled to your feet. You thrashed at the lamp for the switch to cast light but only knocked over a glass of water. The glass shattered on the hardwood floor and water splashed against your shins.

Paralyzed, you slid to the floor, knees drew tight against your torso. Your fingers trembled as your nails dug into the bare skin of your knees, leaving crescent shaped marks.

“Loki… I need you.” you whimpered as your heads dropped.

You sensed the flash of golden light through your closed eyelids.

“I came as soon as I could.” Loki’s deep timbre echoed as his arms wrapped around you.

His boots crunched against the shards of glass but he paid it no mind as he lifted you onto the bed like you weighed only an ounce.

The sheets were cold against your burning skin and you took a deep breath.

“Where were you? I needed you.” your eyes fluttered as his hand swiped across your forehead and down along the curves of your face.

“I was called elsewhere, but you know I am but a call away.”

Loki pulled his heavy boots off and shed the leather jacket onto the floor before scooting onto the bed. His arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you close until your foreheads touched.

“Nightmares?” Loki’s nimble fingers slid up and down your back, a soothing pattern of circles.

You nodded. His warm breath fanned across your cheek. Loki gave a strained smile, his eyes filled with worry.

“Fire or water?” Loki took deep breath to slow your own breathing.

“Water.”

“There is no water in here. You’re safe. I will keep you safe.” Loki pressed his lips against your temple.

“I’m cold.” you shivered against the cold air hitting your bare skin.

“Come here.” He tucked your head under his chin.

He unwrapped one arm from you to pull the sheets and comforter over both your bodies, tucking it around your shoulders. You reached and laced your fingers with his. Loki smiled and kissed your knuckles.

“Try and sleep. I will be here.”

Your eyelids fluttered from exhaustion. “Will you stay after I fall asleep?” you muttered as your breath evened out, your grip loosening on his hand.

“I will say as long as you want. As you as you need.” He shifted to let your head fall onto the pillow.

Loki waited before you snored softly before releasing his grip from your torso, but he never let go of your hand. The unfinished work would have to wait. Loki would not leave you. Not for anything.


End file.
